Ben 10:Justice League Arc 2 Chapter 2
This page is for chapter 2 of arc 2 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Watchtower After defeating Metallo, Ben, as Jetray, and Superman flew back to the Watchtower. "Mission finished!" said Superman. "We left Metallo chained to the wall, ready for the police!" shouted Ben. "Good job, well done on your first task, Ben" said Martian Manhunter. Batman nodded agreeing. Suddenly, a yellow and red blur ran around them. The blur stopped and turned out to be a man in a red suit. He had a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. "Hey guys, how are you? Who is this guy? Nice to meet you new person! My name is Barry Allen, the Flash by the way." said the red blur. "FLASH! Do not reveal your identity!" said Batman. "Welcome, Green Lantern of Sector 2814" said Martian Manhunter. Ben turned around to see another man flying into the room. He was wearing a green suit, with a green mask and a green ring. "Hey Hal!" said Flash. Batman, in reply, just looked away. "Bruce and John, I need to talk to you both in private. Meet you in the meeting room." said Superman. Superman walked off while Batman sighed when hearing Superman calling him his real name. Soon, Batman and Martian Manhunter followed after Superman. "Flash and Lantern, show Ben the ropes. We will be back in a bit." said Batman as he left. The last thing Ben heard from them was Superman saying, "I called Diana before, she is coming." Watchtower, Multiple Rooms "So, Ben lets get going around!" said Flash as he ran off. Flash then ran back and stopped infront of him and stared at him. "What is your super power again?" asked Flash. Ben replied just by pointing at his Omnitrix. Flash just looked confused. Ben pressed down on his Omnitrix, turning him into a alien. He started to grow orange fur around his face and white fur on his chest. He also gained long claws. "RATH!" screamed the cat alien. "WOAH!" screamed Green Lantern. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HAL AND BARRY ALLEN..." said Rath but he soon timed out and turned back to Ben. "... you impressed?" shouted Ben. "Cool, what else can you do?" asked Flash. "This watch can allow me to turn into lots of different aliens, all with different super powers!" shouted Ben. "Hey boys!" shouted a female voice. Ben turned around to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had black hair falling down her shoulders. She also wore a red and blue costume and a gold tiara. When he looked at her, he saw all of his loves. He saw Kai, Julie, Ester and many more. Ben had only just realised that he was blushing the whole time, just staring. "Ben, you okay?" said Green Lantern. "Oh yer! Of course I am!" said Ben, like he had been in a trance. "Well I have to get going to see Clark, Bruce and John! See you boys!" said Wonder Woman. Watchtower, Meeting Room Superman, Batman and Martian Manhunter sat on a table of 6. Batman had his cowl down, revealing his face. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Wonder Woman walking over to the table. After taking a seat, Wonder Woman listened into the conversation. "Okay, so this Ben Tennyson. He appears to be a good person but he has a ad past. What shall we do with him?" asked Superman. "Test him for a bit longer, he still needs to prove himself." said Batman. "I think he has already proven himself, he should be able to join the Justice League!" said Martian Manhunter. "I agree!" said Wonder Woman. "I have also arranged with my family and my cousin if he could stay with them for a bit." said Superman. "Take him there then." said Batman. Superman then nodded and left the room. "Ben, time to take a trip!" said Superman. "Lets go!" Ben, as Big Chill, and Superman soon flew off into the distance. Smallvile Ben soon arrived at the Kent home. Superman knocked at the door which lead to the door being opened by three people. "Ben, meet my family!" shouted Superman. Ben noticed three people. Two of them were elderly people with a happy smile. Ben noticed someone in particular behind them, a girl around his age with blonde, who was looking very shy. Ben took a instant liking to her. Ben then remembered something, Superman said, "Don't try anything with my cousin." Ben shuddered remembering this. Notes And thats another one! Ben has fallen in love again! I know not much action this time but next time, Justice League/Ben Tennyson/Supergirl VS a super villain! Teen Titans in chapter 4! Category:Episodes